dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Edmond Bach
Edmond Bach, also known as Ed, is one of the main characters of the ??? collab story. Working for the Beleth Clan since his early adolescence, he has ascended to the position of Manager of Human World Affairs within the Devil household. He's the lover of Valentina Beleth and the current wielder of the Longinus-tier Sacred Gear, Canis Lykaon. Appearance Edmond is a handsome and tall twenty-year-old man, with smooth jet-black hair and blue eyes. He has a slender yet toned build, as well as a light complexion with few scars. He's generally seen wearing a business suit. Even when dressing casually, Edmond tends to only remove the tie of his suit and remain with mostly the same getup. According to himself, his hair was a bit curlier in his youth. All around, at first glance, Edmond would look like a serious person that laughs little, but not to the point of being unapproachable. Personality Despite his serious and cold appearance, Edmond is a trickster at heart. He enjoys playfully teasing others and is not afraid of being the butt of a joke himself. Despite being an almost impenetrable fortress of tranquility, he can talk back to Lord Beleth and other high-ranking Devils without the slightest hesitation or fear. Edmond is best defined by his love and desire for money and economic power. Having grown up in extreme poverty, he has come to greatly fear the possibility of having nothing again. This doesn't mean he's stingy, though, as in his own words, "one cannot hope to make money without spending it." Being politely apathetic to almost everyone, Edmond has a soft spot for the Inugami and his lover, Valentina Beleth, even calling the former by the name its previous wielder thought of, "Jin". As for Valentina, they have developed a bond beyond that of an average married couple, being able to surmise each other's true thoughts and feelings with just a glance. History TBA Plot TBA Powers & Abilities '''Immense Combat Skills: '''Edmond is considered one of the best fighters among the servants of the Beleth Clan, being almost on par with Valentina herself and earning the respect of many Devils solely due to his combat power. His fighting style revolves around high-speed movements and all-out attacks, not bothering to wait for openings. '''Expert Magician: '''Being taught by Valentina and Lady Beleth herself, Edmond has a high understanding of magical theory. In practical application, he's able to understand how most spells work after seeing them only a few times, and he's able to enhance Jin's shadow blades with additional effects. '''Immense Strength: '''Despite being a normal human, Edmond has a considerable amount of physical strength, being able to keep up with Valentina, a half-devil from the Beleth Clan, during their training spars. '''Master Swordsman: '''While being fond of Jin and its company, Edmond prefers fighting alone, so he normally uses Jin in its sword form for fighting seriously. Despite the large size of the blade, Edmond handles it with subtlety and skill befitting of an expert fencer. He has mastered and included many swordsmanship styles into his own, making him a formidable opponent when armed. '''Immense Speed: '''Edmond primarily relies on his extraordinary speed when in battle, and is utterly incomparable to what most humans can accomplish in a lifetime. He's faster than a regular High-Class Devil, and is capable of easily dispatching a large group of Beleth servants during practice. Equipment '''Canis Lykaon: '''Edmond possesses the Longinus Canis Lykaon, which takes the form of a large black dog named Jin with the ability to create blades from its body and from shadows. It is an independent avatar-type Sacred Gear with its own instinct, and also has the ability to move through shadows, so long as the spot where he enters and the one where he exits are connected by a single shadow. Finally, Jin has the ability to transform into a large, jet-black longsword, which is the form Edmond uses the most in combat. Trivia * Edmond's height it 180 cm and his weight is 70 kg. * His birthday is on July 7th. * Edmond's blood type is A. * His appearance is based off of Gerald Walker from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! * Edmond's favorite food is beef carpaccio, while his least favorite is anything with avocado in it. * He's a huge fan of Classical music, so much that he chose his actual last name due to his favorite composer, J.S. Bach. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users